The disposal of used rubber automobile and truck tires brings about difficult environmental problems that face all industrialized countries. This nation's pile of discarded tires has been estimated to be over three billion. Over about 200 million waste tires are generated annually in the United States.
In contrast with the subject invention, the processes described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,151 and 4,983,278 do not feet a liquid tire-oil fuel to a partial oxidation gas generator for the production of a gaseous mixture comprising H.sub.2 +CO. A slurry feed to a gasifier comprising a suspension of small pieces of rubber is mentioned in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,378. However, such a material is significantly different from the subject invention wherein a homogeneous liquid tire-oil feed made by dissolving the rubber from rubber automobile or truck tires in a used motor oil solvent, in admixture with a light condensate oil and carbon black are fed to a partial oxidation gas generator.